Alone in the dark
by Miss Wasabi
Summary: Tort, tort, tort, tort, tort. Ils avaient tous tort. Ils ne voyaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas. Lui avait raison, il avait toujours eu raison.  contexte guerre d'indépendance américaine


**Disclaimer : **ça ne change pas, ça ne changera sûrement jamais (snuf, snuff), hetalia n'apartient à aucun de nous, pauvres fanfiqueurs français... oui, je sais, ça craint, mais que voulez-vous... on peut cotiser pour acheter des droits si vous avez assez d'argent... je vote pour acheter Gilbert et Arthur ! Et Francis ! Et Romano ! Et Antonio ! Et Ivan ! Et Alfred ! Et...bon tout le monde, si possible...

**Personnages/Pairings : **Alfred, Arthur, Francis et Matthew. / un peu de FrUk. mais un tout petit peu.

**Un dernier mot ? **Ouah ! Cet OS est resté inachevé pendant des semaines avant que je ne le finisse ! Bon alors, en ce qui concerne les passage en anglais, je me considère d'un niveau assez bien, mais loin d'être bilingue, alors il risque d'y avoir des erreurs. peut-être beaucoup. si vous en voyez prévenez moi, et si vous avez besoin de la trad, je la rajouterai sur demande. Aussi... c'est une de mes premières fics sérieuses sur hetalia, je n'y suis pas trop habituée et je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation d'un bonus, un peu court, que j'ai fait totalement pour le fun. Il vaut mieux néanmoins lire l'OS sérieux pour comprendre le comique de ce bonus, bien entendu. J'en profite pour vous dire que j'apprécie énormément tous les reviews que vous laissez sur mes autres fics, et même si je ne trouve pas le temps (ou l'énergie) de vous répondre, sachez néanmoins que je prends le temps de les lire et que je me réserverai une heure pour tous vous répondre !

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve au bas de la page !

* * *

><p>Il l'avait toujours gardé auprès de lui, protégé contre tous ceux qui le convoitaient, il avait pris soin de lui, l'avait fait grandir avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait éprouver pour quelqu'un. Il l'avait vu marcher à quatre pattes vers lui, vaciller et s'agripper à sa chemise quand il faisait ses premiers pas, il avait vu son regard de petit garçon s'éclairer à chaque nouvelle chose qu'il lui faisait découvrir, son visage se remplir de fierté et d'admiration quand il parlait de son <em>daddy<em> à Matthew, il avait vécu les années difficiles où il se murait dans le silence et ne partageait rien avec lui, il l'avait toujours aidé, aimé, il lui avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir en tant que père. Il n'aurait jamais pu aimer autant quelqu'un, pas comme il l'avait aimé. Et pourtant, pourtant, malgré tout cela, comment avait-il pu partir ? Comment avait-il pu déchirer ainsi leur lien, sans remord, sans regarder ne serait-ce qu'une fois en arrière, sans même lui dire au revoir ? Comment avait-il pu penser que son départ ne le blesserait pas, qu'il accepterait docilement que son unique fils veuille l'abandonner ? Il revoyait encore ses prunelles si limpides le fixer, sa bouche osciller, il le voyait encore douter de ses paroles jusqu'au dernier moment. Il n'avait entendu qu'une seule phrase, le reste s'était perdu dans les tréfonds houleux de son âme qui criait au scandale, à l'indignation d'un fils capable de briser son père si facilement, comme ça, comme il l'avait fait. Il était sûr de lui jusqu'au bout, il n'avait pas hésité une seule fois quand les premiers mots étaient sortis. Il tenait à son indépendance.

_« Daddy, when I grow up, I wanna be like you! » _

Peut-être était-ce pour cela, peut-être voulait-il à tout prix prouver sa valeur, loin de lui, s'arrachant de son père et protecteur auprès duquel il serait resté l'enfant fragile d'autrefois. Mais avait-il besoin de s'émanciper ainsi de la cellule familiale ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il que lui et pourquoi Matthew restait, lui, toujours dans l'ombre, celle de Francis, celle de son grand-frère si brillant ? Pourquoi avait-il imposé ainsi la volonté de son indépendance, et ne s'était pas plié aux règles, comme auparavant ?

« I'm not a kid anymore. I wanna be independent, dad, follow _my _way, and not yours. »

C'est exactement ce que lui disait Francis. Et c'était pour ça qu'il s'était rangé à ses côtés.

« Tu ne peux pas toujours le garder emprisonné avec toi, ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Il faut qu'il affronte la vie seul pour apprendre, tu peux tout de même le comprendre ? Après tout, il est comme toi… le digne fils de son père, jusqu'au bout. Aussi borné et têtu l'un que l'autre. Mais cette fois, tu vas devoir t'incliner, Arthur. Je serai avec lui. Il a le droit de vouloir s'en aller, tu aurais d'ailleurs du l'accepter dès le départ. Si tu essaye de ramener ton fils alors que tu sais parfaitement qu'il vivra très bien sans toi, je ne te suis plus, tu es d'un égoïsme encore pire que ce que je croyais. Réfléchis-y avant de devoir te battre avec lui, car ça risque de te coûter très cher cette fois. On ne peut pas toujours gagner, même si on s'appelle Arthur Kirkland. »

C'était lui l'égoïste ? Alors qu'Alfred partait comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts, le trahissait ainsi, c'était _lui_ l'égoïste ? Non, Francis avait tort. Lui avait raison, il le savait, c'était encore trop tôt pour le laisser se débrouiller seul. Tant pis s'il le prenait pour un père indigne, lui savait qu'il le faisait pour son bien. Tant pis s'il ne l'aidait pas à faire reprendre raison à Alfred, il avait toute la puissance nécessaire pour les faire plier. Tant pis s'ils le détestaient, il savait au fond de lui que c'était la meilleure solution pour lui. Pour eux.

« I don't wanna come back with you! I'll never come back! I wanna be free, and you know that! Let me live by myself, and don't ever say you're my dad! »

Une fois de plus, il avait mutilé tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il reposa doucement, comme s'il n'était pas conscient de son geste, le combiné. Aussi borné et têtu que lui, hein ? Il allait devoir s'incliner ? Jamais. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout, pour récupérer son fils si fragile et si faible, il se battrait pour ne pas qu'il sombre comme toutes ces nations trop vulnérables. Francis n'était qu'un imbécile, il ne voyait pas tous les dangers qu'encourait Alfred. Mais lui, il savait. Il ferait tout, tout pour le ramener, de gré ou de force. Tant pis s'il devait sacrifier ce qu'il avait de plus cher, l'amour d'un fils et celui du Français. Il lutterait pour tout ce qui lui tiendrait à cœur, il vaincrait car sa volonté était plus forte et plus puissante que la leur.

…

Les embruns fouettaient son visage, parsemant ses cheveux de paillettes d'eau salée, courant sur son uniforme déjà trempé par la pluie. Ses yeux émeraudes fixés vers l'horizon, la bouche close, il faisait parcourir au creux de sa main la chaîne d'or qui d'ordinaire ornait sa veste, porteuse de sa précieuse montre à gousset. En accomplissant ce geste, il avait l'impression de revenir à ses premières conquêtes, l'angoisse grignotant inlassablement son estomac. Ses doigts touchèrent la pièce qu'Alfred lui avait donné étant petit, et la peur de le perdre lui serra un peu plus la gorge. Les paroles de tous résonnaient dans sa tête. Celles de Francis heurtèrent sa fierté. Ils étaient tous contre lui ? Tant pis. Ils étaient tous dans l'erreur.

« Dad… Why don't you let Alfred go? »

Pourquoi Matthew lui aussi soutenait son frère ? Ne devrait-il pas lui donner raison ? Lui qui restait toujours aux côté de Francis, à se faire protéger, à se faire soutenir et aider. Peut-être que lui aussi voulait partir, comme son frère, qui avait toujours montré l'exemple. Il serra la chaîne dans sa main, alors que les rivages de l'Amérique apparaissaient au loin. Le vent s'engouffra dans les voiles tandis que le bateau s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le brouillard et l'averse. Tout le monde s'agitait autour de lui, les soldats regardaient dans le vague, on sentait toute l'angoisse et la peur sur leurs visages décomposés. Lui aussi commençait à se sentir mal. Que ferait-il face à lui ? Devrait-il lui parler calmement en espérant qu'il comprenne, ou devrait-il lui déballer toutes ces choses qu'il avait voulu lui dire quand il était parti ? L'inquiétude le possédait à présent, et c'était tremblant qu'il posa le pied à terre.

…

-Al… you really want to fight dad, don't you? It will hurt him for sure, you know that…Do you _really_ need to do that? Why don't you try to talk with him calmly about this?

-I _tried_, Matthew! …Now there's only one solution: war.

-But…Al…you know him, he just want to protect you. It was really hard to him when you left house.

-I _know _this, Matthew. But it's time to leave me by myself, and he doesn't understand. That's why I will fight.

-Al…

-Yes?

-Good luck, Al. I hope you'll win.

-…Thanks Matthew.

Matthew regarda partir son frère, si fort, vêtu de son uniforme qui le rendait si adulte. Si seulement lui avait autant de courage, il n'aurait plus besoin de Francis. Mais Alfred était Alfred, le grand frère si courageux, et lui restait lui-même, le cadet peureux qu'on oublie si souvent. Cette fois encore c'était Al qui prenait les devants, c'était celui des deux qui avait eu le plus de cran, et avait demandé en premier l'indépendance. Il luttait maintenant pour se faire reconnaître en tant que nation et non en tant que colonie. S'il devait choisir un côté, il lutterait lui aussi contre Arthur, parce qu'en voyant Alfred ainsi, si digne et si courageux, il savait qu'il s'en sortirait. Il savait qu'il était assez fort pour s'imposer, assez audacieux pour réussir, assez responsable pour se prendre en charge. Oui, cette fois, c'était Alfred qui avait raison, et Arthur qui avait tort.

…

La pluie martelait la moindre parcelle de sa peau, le fracas de la bataille vrillait ses tympans, l'adrénaline coulait à flots dans ses veines, le sang noyait les corps, la terre mangeait les cadavres. Tort, tort, tort, tort, tort. Ils avaient tous tort. Ils ne voyaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas. Sa lame transperçait des corps, son pistolet otait la vie. Tant de sang pour récupérer son fils. Tant de sang pour le protéger. Tant de sang pour lui. Des larmes se mêlaient aux taches écarlates sur ses joues, chaque mort anglaise lui assénait un violent coup de poignard. Tout autour de lui n'était que désolation, sang, fracas.

« Alfred…I do it for you…only for you…dear God, forgive me…I do it for my son. »

Et à chaque fois il le répétait. Et à chaque fois il tuait. Et à chaque fois ce qu'il psalmodiait l'empêchait de craquer. Et à chaque fois il priait.

Forgive me

Forgive me

Forgive me

Forgive me

Forgive me

« _Daddy… where have you been? Why are you … Oh, daddy, don't cry… It's blood, isn't it? Are… are you scared by blood…?_

_-…Yes…I hate blood. I hate kill…_

_-Don't worry, daddy… It's not your fault… It's…it's me… You were fighting for me… I'm so sorry daddy! … »_

Désolé… l'était-il encore ? Etait-il désolé encore une fois de le faire tuer, encore et encore, pour lui ? Un frisson de dégoût le parcouru après avoir lacéré le torse d'un soldat américain. Alfred souffrait, lui aussi. Il devait souffrir comme lui, à chaque chute, chaque dernier souffle. Et il devait pleurer, lui aussi. Pleurer comme lui. Et il devait tuer, lui aussi. Tuer comme lui. Il fallait que tout s'arrête.

La pluie tombait comme une cascade, martelant les corps, ruisselant sur le sol, emportant la terre ensanglanté souffle court, le visage taché d'un mélange de larmes, de boue, de sang, Arthur fixe les yeux si limpides de son fils. Il ne peut plus reculer maintenant. L'air digne, la tête haute, Alfred le regarde lui aussi d'un regard décidé.

-It's over.

Oui. La bataille se finissait ainsi. Finalement les Anglais avaient été déroutés. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

-You don't understand anything Al! You're too young!

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Je veux être libre, indépendant, tu pourras me déclarer la guerre autant de fois que tu le souhaites, je me battrai toujours ! Je ne veux pas revenir avec toi !

Ainsi donc il reniait jusqu'à sa langue maternelle ?

-Comment peux-tu être aussi naïf ? Tout ce que j'ai fait pour te protéger, ce n'était pas par hasard !

-Tu ne vois rien ! Rien !

-Au contraire ! Tu ignores tout ce que j'ai traversé, tu ignores tout de la vie !

-Après tout ce que tu as soit disant vu, ça métonne que tu sois aussi aveugle ! Tu ne vois même pas l'essentiel ! I _grew up_, dad!

Il tourna les talons, la noblesse se lisait dans sa démarche. Il ordonna à ses troupes de se retirer, alors que de délicates perles salées roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait tout perdu. Il restait seul, dans la pluie, au milieu des corps qui avaient été sacrifiés au nom de son égoïsme. Il restait seul, baigné dans ses idées et ses principes erronés, perdu dans la confusion de ses sentiments. Il avait laissé Alfred partir, il ne l'en avait pas empêché. Avait-il eu tort, ou avait-il eu raison, il ne savait plus à présent. C'était trop tard pour le rattrapper maintenant. Il avait hésité une seconde, et Alfred lui avait échappé. Son visage baigné de larmes, la mort dans l'âme, serrant toujours son pistolet à la main, il se retira lui aussi. Humilié. Trempé. Brisé. Il jeta d'un geste rageux ses armes, suivit les flots de boue et de sang jusqu'au rivage où l'attendait un navire fantomatique, s'écroula de douleur et de tristesse sur le pont. Il ne voulait plus continuer. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se relever seul. Mais à côté de son cœur qui palpitait de vie, il sentait la petite chaine d'or porte-bonheur que lui avait donné Alfred. Elle rayonnait tout près de lui, l'encourageait à se battre, lui redonnait l'énergie qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Il essaya de se relever douloureusement, luttant contre les courbatures qui enserraient ses membres frigorifiés.

-Come here, darling.

Un accent anglais aussi médiocre, ça ne pouvait être que Francis. Il lui tendait une main forte, elle aussi usée par les combats, auquel il se raccrocha de toutes ses forces. Il sentit ses yeux déborder de larmes, accumulation de toute l'émotion qu'il avait ressenti ces huits ans interminables, et s'abandonna au creux des bras de son amant, sanglotant toute la tristesse qu'il avait laissé en lui, martelant faiblement son torse de ses poings.

-Why? Why did you do that? You left me alone, you fuckin' bastard! s'écria-t-il à travers ses pleurs.

Le Français caressa délicatement ses cheveux en silence, chuchotant au creux de son oreille. Et ils restèrent là, tous deux, longtemps, sous la pluie diluvienne qui inondait les terres américaines.

…

Sa main s'arrêta au-dessus du combiné. Allait-il lui répondre, s'il savait qui appelait ? Allait-il l'écouter ? Allait-il lui pardonner ? Toutes ces questions tournaient et retournaient en rond dans sa tête, et c'était maintenant la quinzième fois que sa main se tenait aussi près du téléphone. Finalement, il décida que ce n'était plus le moment de réfléchir, mais d'agir, et il appela Alfred rapidement pour éviter de changer d'avis entretemps.

-Yes? Alfred here.

-Al? It's… It's me, Arthur.

-…Oh, Dad. Why're ya callin' me?

-I'm sorry Al, you were right…for everything.

-…That's all right, Dad. I forgave ya long ago… And… Thanks.

-What for?

-Everything. I grew up thanks to ya.

-No, Al. You grew up because you're great. That's all.

-Hey! Are ya jokin'?

-No, I'm not.

-Whoa… What's happening to ya? Are ya sick? Must be that!

-You idiot… I must go, lots of work…

-Heyheyhey wait!

-…What?

-Finally, I grew up, and I'm like ya! I'm great and powerful, now!

-…Not yet, Al, not yet…

Il raccrocha en ignorant les vociférations d'Alfred au bout du combiné, un léger sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres. Finalement, son fils s'en sortait assez bien, sans lui. Il finit de remplir les papiers pour l'indépendance du côté britannique du Canada et but tranquillement son thé, profitant d'une fin d'après-midi calme, imaginant le sourire d'extase de Matthew quand il apprendra sa semi-indépendance. Francis n'avait peut-être _pas totalement _tort. Il avait été un colonisateur égoïste, un père imbécile. Mais maintenant, il se jura de ne plus jamais refaire ces erreurs, et se réjouit pour son autre fils d'avoir un père aussi compréhensif : car Francis accepterait facilement l'indépendance de Matthew, c'était sûr.

**BONUS :**

Après avoir avalé un scone parsemé de beurre et de confiture, Arthur porta à sa bouche une tasse fumante, reçue récemment. Il faisait un temps parfait pour prendre le thé dehors, et, de ce fait, l'Anglais avait installé une table sur sa terrasse pour profiter de la brise qui régnait en cette après-midi ensoleillée. C'était sans compter sur l'apparition soudaine de Francis, qui semblait vouloir se pendre. Dans un geignement désespéré, il s'affala sur une des chaises en fer et laissa échapper un râle à fendre l'âme :

-Arthuuuuuuur….

-…What's going on, Francis? demanda patiemment l'Anglais.

-Ce… c'est Matthew !

-What? What happening to Matthew?

Le Français le prit part les épaules, l'air complètement dévasté, et hurla misérablement :

-PAPA NE LAISSERA PAS MATTHEW TOUT SEUL ! POURQUOI VEUT-IL L'INDEPENDANCE ? IL N'EST PAS ASSEZ MATURE POUR CA ! IL EST ENCORE SI FRAGILE, SI PUR ! IL VEUT M'ABANDONNER, ARTHUR !

Rectification. Matthew avait _beaucoup_ de souci à se faire.

* * *

><p>Voualà Voualà... J'ai pris un énoooooorme plaisir à écrire ce bonus, que j'avais imaginé en même temps que cette fic, muahaha... Je remarque aussi que j'ai déjà fait un RusUs, maintenant encore une fic avec Alfred, et mon nouveau projet est encore un RusUs... bon ben... adeptes du RusUs, adeptes du Alfred Jones sauvage, je satisfait vos demandes !<p>

:s'enfuit:

bonneusoirée/journée/appétit/nuit


End file.
